1. Field of Invention
Relates to a collapsible demountable carrier to be mounted onto the trailer hitch of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Previous Art
There are many types of self supporting trailers to be attached to the rear of a vehicle and adapted to be drawn. There are but few which are mounted secured as for attachment to the frame or body of the vehicle and are of a construction which is not readily collapsible.